


the adorable little brother

by naths



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Law is in Collage, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sabo and Ace are his flatmates, Underage Drinking, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: It all started with a harmless encounter two years ago when Law moved in with his new roommates, he wouldn't have ever believed that their idiotic little brother would grow so much on him.But here he was with a headache and a snoring Monkey D. Luffy on top of him. Law sighs once again while he strokes his hand through his hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys :)
> 
> As you will recognise I kinda change some canon events and background stories from the characters.  
> At the beginning, they had the age before the time skip and later after the time skip.   
> Also, I don´t know how long this will be, I kinda have so many ideas but I am not sure if they will all fit in this fic.  
> We´ll see. I hope you enjoy the Story.

It all started with a harmless encounter two years ago when Law moved in with his new roommates, he wouldn't have ever believed that their idiotic little brother would grow so much on him.  
But here he was with a headache and a snoring Monkey D. Luffy on top of him. Law sighs once again while he strokes his hand through his hair.

**** **** ****

Law yawned when he searched for his keys, he was exhausted, had zero sleep and 6 Black Coffees in his system. Just to get his Papers done by the deadline. As he opened the Front door he could hear the happy chatter of his roommates. He sighs, all he wants was to go to his room and fall comatose in his bed and sleep till the next morning. 

"Welcome Home Law."  
Immediately came Sabos friendly greeting from the living room as he stepped into the flat.  
"Meet our little brother."  
Sabo invited him as he stood up from the couch and with him a smaller boy with black hair and a bright smile on his face. Law didn´t miss the scar underneath the smaller boys eye as he viewed the famous little brother of his flatmates.

"Hi, I am Monkey D. Luffy."  
the smaller boy introduced himself and hold his hand outstretched for Law who took it some seconds later.  
"Trafalgar D. Water Law, nice to meet you."  
Law responds as he got a blank glance from the other boy that has to be around 17 as Law guessed.

"Torao?"  
Luffy asked a bit confused as he crocked his head a bit.  
"It´s pronounced Trafalgar."  
Law repeated,  
"Tra-o."  
the younger one tried again but failed to pronounce his name right, while Ace started to laugh on the couch.

"Just call me Law."  
Law clicked his tongue annoyed,  
"Sorry, Luffy isn´t that good with difficult names."  
Sabo apologised while stepping behind his little brother and putting his hands on Luffys shoulders.

>What is so difficult to pronounce my name?< Law thought while Luffy began to stare at his hand that was still intertwined with the other boy. As Law wanted to draw his hand away, Luffy dragged it in front of his face to observe the tattoos on the back of Law´s hand.

"They're so cool."  
the younger boy said smiling while his eyes seemed to shine, as Luffy took Laws another hand to look at it as well. Before he runs his thumb over the ink on one of Law´s fingers.  
"Do you have more?"  
Luffy asked excited as he looked up at Law, who watched the boy warily.

"Yes."  
was Law´s simple answer and Luffys smile grew even wider,  
"Would you show them to me?"  
the boy asked innocently interested and Law began to become uncomfortable.  
"No,"  
he replies and draws his hand back from Luffys grip who pouted at him.

"Why not?"  
"Why should I strip before a stranger. Not without getting a few drinks first."  
Law answered sarcastically, receiving a confused look from Luffy.

"Ah, we shouldn´t bother Law any further."  
Sabo interact and shoved Luffy back to the couch in the living room,  
"He´s probably exhausted from his classes."  
with that Law turned and walked towards his room. 

But that wasn´t the last encounter with that annoying, troublesome, cheerful brother of his flatmates. Luffy comes by nearly every holiday he had, mostly staying in one of his brother's rooms or the living room playing video games.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Law sighed as he closed his medic book before he got up from his desk to fetch himself a glass of Water. He scratched the back of his head while he walked to the kitchen when he noticed the figure on the couch in their living room.

Law looked a moment at the head of short black hair, as the boy on the couch rubbed at his eyes while muffling a sniff.  
"Luffy-ya?"  
he asked in a quiet voice, to not startle the other as he approached the couch from behind.

Said boy stiffened a moment then he rubbed rather violently at his face before he turned to Law with his usual bright smile.  
"Law? What are you doing up so late?"  
"I could ask you the same Luffy-ya. As for me, I am still studying. You?"  
Law said as he sat down next to Luffy on the couch, who hugged his legs to his chest while he propped his head on his knees.

"I can´t sleep."  
was Luffy´s simple answer while he avoided eye contact with Law, who observed the other face. Luffy had obviously cried. His eyes were red and a little puffy already.  
"So you wanna talk about it?"  
Law questioned and he wasn´t sure why he hadn´t left it by that.

Something about Luffy´s mood doesn´t felt right while the other boy looked away for a moment before looking at Law and then looking away again. With that, it got silent between them for a while and Law considered to just leave the younger one when Luffy opened his mouth again.

"I...... had a nightmare."  
He explained and stopped for a minuted to let his feet slip on the floor again and placing a hand on his chest.  
Where a rough scar laid under the fabric of his nightshirt.  
"I am seeing it all over again. The darkness, the blood, feeling the pain and hearing all the voices..."

Law looked over to Luffy again who had his eyes closed and evened his breath,  
"You talking about the accident you and Ace had,"  
he stated as he remembered Sabo saying something like that.  
"You know about it?"  
Luffy asked while he looked up to the elder man.

"Not much, just that you two had one and that is the reason you three are so glued to each other,"  
he explained and Luffy nodded,  
"It was two years ago when we came back from a visit to our fostermother Dadan, Sabo had no time on this day. It was late, we both were tired. Ace had to drive... cause I have no license..."  
he said and his voice wavers a bit at the end.

"Then it happened so fast, the one moment we were still bickering, the next there was this..... rod in his chest....."  
Luffy took a deep breath, tears were forming in his eyes again. Law sighed and put his hand on Luffy´s head to comfortably ruffle his hair.

"How often do you have those nightmares?"  
Law asked next while Luffy leaned into his touch,  
"Just sometimes, not quite that often, mostly when I am here or after my visit."  
Luffy say´s with a little apologetic smile,  
"You visit every holiday, so that makes it a lot of nightmares. Do you speak to your brothers about it?"

"Nah, I can´t bother them with that too. Ace already blames himself enough and Sabo blames himself too for not being there with us. I mean it´s ridiculous what done is done. Besides, we both survived."  
Luffy chuckled dryly before he looked at Law with an unasked question in his eyes.

"It will get better, it may not stop to hurt, but it´ll get better. Trust me."  
Law murmured low,  
"How do you know?"  
Luffy asked as he took Law´s hand that had rested on his head and made himself comfortable, laying down on the couch placing his head on Laws lap, while he still held on to Law´s hand hugging it to his chest.

Law looked surprisingly down at the other boy before he put his other hand on Luffy´s head to stroke his hair again.  
"I am been through a lot of shit, Luffy-ya."  
He simply answered. Luffy looked at him for a moment before he pressed Law´s hand closer to his chest.

"Tell me about it."  
Luffy demands with a soft voice, Law stiffened he wasn´t in the mood for a vulnerable talk at the moment. But somehow the feeling  
of Luffy´s calm heartbeat under his palm soothed him into talking. Or was it the calming aura around the ball of Joy that promised to understand?

"I....lost my parents and little sister in a fire,"  
he admits and could feel how he swallowed around the lump in his throat by that memorise.  
"That is terrifying."  
Luffy responded immediately pressing Law´s hand closer to his chest.

"I know,"  
Law sighs tired it still hurt to recall that memory and he didn´t feel like talking about that topic to somebody at all and yet he was. To someone that was just a stranger to him as of shortly. 

"It is okay to talk about it, Torao."  
Luffy suddenly spoke and it took Law a moment before he snorts,  
"Says the boy who cried alone in the dark,"  
he says sarcastically and a little grin spread on Luffy´s face.  
"I am not alone anymore,"  
he replied as he snuggled even closer to Law to prove a point and Law had to bite back a laugh.

"True,"  
He smiled while he stroke through Luffy´s hair who yawned a second later.  
"Rest Luffy-ya you need it."  
Law said soft and Luffy automatically closed his eyes.  
"Don´t leave."  
Luffy whispered while he already drifted into sleep.

"I am here."  
Law spoke with a calm voice as he leaned fully against the couch, his hand stilled in Luffy´s hair as he watched the even breaths of the other boy.  
He just sat there in silence for a while before sleep crept up on him too. His last thought before he falls asleep as well,  
>What an interesting boy.<

..........

The next time he opened his eyes, he jolted awake from a constant shaking of his shoulders.  
"Shh."  
A voice next to Law says and he turned his confused head to where the voice came from, he needed a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness again before he recognised Sabo standing next to the couch.

The next moment something moved in his Lap and Law looked down on the teenager that had turned in his Lap to nustled his face into Laws stomach.  
"Did he had nightmares again?"  
Sabo asked the still sleep drunken Law, who blinked sometime,

"You know?"  
he asked irritated,  
"Kind of, he doesn´t talk about it often."  
Sabo answered and kneeled down in front of the couch to stroke Luffy´s hair. Then the man stood up again,

"I´ll take him to bed again."  
Sabo informed and lifted Luffy into his arms while Law just nodded.  
"Could you open my door for me, please?"  
Sabo asked and Law stood up as well and followed his flatmate out of the living room.

"Thank you for comforting our little brother."  
The blond men smiled as Law held open the door for the two with another nod of his head. Then Law left to get to his own bed.

~~~~

The following day Luffy had asked Law for his phone number, saying he wants to talk to him even if he wasn´t visiting. Asking if it was alright and offering that when Law needed to talk he could always turn to him, with a smile. Law just shrugged and gave his number away. He nearly regretted his decision a few days later. Luffy was as chatty at texting as he was in real life.

**** **** ****

And now here he was, naked in his bed with the little brother of his flatmates in his arms, who was obviously as naked as he was. If he interpreted the way right where their bodies where pressed together. Law signed he could barely remember what had led them to this point.

He knew that his friends Sachi and Penguin had dragged him to a house party. He also knew he just wanted to stay an hour or so and drink less than he actually had, because of his classes next day.  
At some point, Sachi and Penguin had left him alone with his beer to check out some chicks on the dancefloor and that was the moment Law decided to finish his drink and then leave, but he never accomplished the second he remembered.

As he gulped down his beer a familiar face had popped up before him smiling happily at him.  
"Torao!"  
From that point, Luff-ya had appeared the night got downhill for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will now get answers to what happened at the party.....even if you kinda can guess it.  
> but yeah so this is only Laws pov ... obviously ... but we will get a glimpse of Luffys opinion in the next chapter... I guess so  
> anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and a big thank you for all the kudos and comments.

"Torao!"  
Luffy exclaims happily with a beaming smile as he stepped into the sight of the other man who downed his drink while raising a curious brow.

"Luffy-ya what are you doing here?"  
Law asked after he finished his beer and placed the can away.  
He didn´t miss the way how Luffy´s cheeks were flushed red while he giggled.

"I am here with a friend of mine, Nami. Her boyfriend and another friend of us live in this dorm."  
Luffy explained before he brought a cup to his lips to take a sip of his drink. But before he could even taste a little of it, Law had lifted the dubious drink from his hand and inspected the substance.  
"Underage drinking? I don´t know if I should approve that."

"Shhh! Nobody asked. So nobody needs to know."  
Luffy shushed him with a finger over his lips. Law just raises his eyebrows again, then he took a sip of Luffy´s drink, scrunching his face at the bitter taste of some much stronger than his beer was.  
"How many of them did you already had?"  
he asked wondering where his sudden protectiveness came from.

"That's my third, I guess."  
Luffy wonders and with a sigh again Law downed the rest of the drink.  
"Hey!"  
Luffy tried to protest but Law was faster than Luffys hands and even taller than the boy for his benefit.

"Do your brothers know?"  
Law asked suspiciously while Luffy pouted at him before he put his arms around Law´s middle whereas Law laid his free hand on Luffys shoulder.  
"You are mean Torao."  
he wined,  
"Sabo and Ace are here somewhere too and I am not drinking that much. I promise."

Law studied Luffys face for a moment he wasn´t sure if he should believe those big black innocent eyes that were looking up at him.  
He knew he should have taken Luffy home at that moment but Luffy had grabbed his left arm to drag Law back to his friends as Luffy cheerfully exclaimed.

From there on out everything was kinda blurred, he remembered being introduced to Luffy´s friends, drinking with that green haired one, having a little Smalltalk with Nami and her boyfriend Sanji, Luffy constantly jumping around smiling, until at some point Luffy had begun to cling to Law like crazy, then they were dancing and Law couldn´t believe himself for doing such humiliation in front of other people. 

After that, there was the innocent touch of their lips as Luffy had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Law´s face while he had to still lean down a bit. When they had parted something less innocent had settled down in Law´s groin, the next thing he knew was how their bodies were pressed together. Making out until Luffy went to tell his green-haired friend to tell his brothers that Law took him home. And then they took off.

*****

Law groaned he hoped no one he knew had seen him ravishing the little brother of his flatmates, especially said, brothers.  
Law rubbed tiredly at his eyes before he let his eyes wander around his room in search of his phone, that laid nearby on the nightstand. Carefully he stretched out his hand to grab it, his screen was too bright for his liking but he widened his eyes anyway when he saw how late it already was. He was lucky that his lecture just started at 2 pm but he only had an hour left. 

He cursed under his breath as he crawled out under Luffy and grabbed his underwear from his floor to put it back on. Before he got over to his closet to gather fresh clothes and a towel to rush and hit the shower but as he was about to leave the room he heard rustling behind him on the bed as Luffy sat up, rubbing his eyes still sleepy.

"You are leaving?"  
He asked and Law sends him a quick glance over his shoulder and noticed that the blanket hung dangerously low on Luffy´s waist.  
"Yeah, I am sorry but I kinda need to rush to get ready for my classes."  
he apologises as he opened his door,

"Oh, okay."  
was all Luffy replied smiling before he let himself fall back into the pillow and with that Law was gone and in the shower in seconds. Over the shower noise, he could hear Sabo rummaging in the kitchen while Ace talked to him from the living room. And Law wondered how they could be so lively after such a night, but he blamed it on the age gap.

That was when the guilt hit him. He had taken out his drunken desires on the first person that had shown him affection. But that wasn´t right either if he had woken up next to a stranger he wouldn´t even have cared however he woke up with Luffy in his arms.

The Baby brother of his flatmates, the same Luffy that was 7 years younger than him.  
The same one he sometimes comforted after nightmares, that Luffy that thought his tattoos were cool instead of intimidating.  
The Luffy that was energetic as a child and hold the same naivety as one.  
The Luffy that smiled so bright it warmed Law heart every time it was directed at him.

And damn he felt bad. So bad. He didn´t even know if the boy ever got intimate in his life before. Though he doubted it. But he doesn´t remember if he took the boy´s virginity or if he even cared enough last night to make it feel good for Luffy too. He had to talk with Luffy over everything Law decided. After his classes.

When Law got back to his room Luffy had put on his own boxers and a sweatshirt, that suspiciously looked like one of Law´s.  
But strangely Law finds himself not minding it the least he rather thought that Luffy looked adorable in the oversize hoodie.

"You in for breakfast?"  
Luffy asked,  
"No time."  
Law answered while he organized his stuff Luffy then shrugged and was on his way to join his brothers when Law held him back in the doorway by grabbing his wrist.  
"Ehm, can we talk later?"  
he questioned awkwardly bitting his lower lip.  
"Sure."  
Luffy smiled, Law let go of his wrist and Luffy jointed his brothers.

"What are you wearing?"  
he heard Ace asking his younger brother,  
"You can´t just take clothes from other people, especially if they are not family."  
Sabo scolded,  
"It´s fine Torao doesn´t mind."  
was Luffys respond before the scolding for underage drinking from Sabo begun and Law had to hold in a chuckle. 

A few moments later Law had gathered everything he needed for his classes and stepped out of his room to put on his jacket and shoes.

"You want some coffee?"  
Sabo called out to him,  
"No time, thanks."  
Law shouted back and was about to leave the apartment as Luffy hold him back at the door, standing behind him.

"Torao."  
he simply said and Law turned around looking into those innocent black eyes. Then Luffy grabbed his collar, got on his tiptoes and on instinct Law leaned down without thinking.

The kiss that followed was short and no more than lips touching and still, it made Laws' heart falter. He could hear a gasp from Ace while Sabo lets go of the glass he was holding, spilling his drink all over the counter. The next moment Luffy let go of Law smiling up at him.

"Have a nice day."  
He said and turned to go back to his breakfast ignoring the shocked faces of his brothers. And even Law looked surprised but before one of his flatmates could jump at him he was out of the door.

********

With a mere blank mind, Law got to his lecture in time. He sat down at his usual spot and put his Notebook on his desk. The lecture got over sooner then Law remembers it ever has been and when he looked down he noticed that he haven´t written any notes. He sighs this day would be too long and too short at the same time.

After his lecture, Law got an hour to pass before his lab class started. Shachi and Penguin joined him cause they had classes together. Both Men looked as bad as Law felt.  
"So, who was that boy yesterday night?  
Shachi asked after they got their coffee´s and sat down at a table in the campus café.

"Which boy?"  
Law asked defensively even if he clearly knows who Shachi was referring to. Both his friends gave him that look that they knew he knows what they were talking about.  
"Hm, let me think. Maybe the one that clung to you and you let him do it?"  
Shachi said teasingly,

"Or maybe the one you were dancing with?"  
Penguin joint in chuckling,  
"Don´t forget the one he kissed and took home!"  
Shachi grinned and looked over to Penguin,  
"Oh, yes! That one. Who is it?"  
Penguin agreed and asked as both Men turned their faces at him. 

Law groaned.  
"His name is Luffy-ya."  
Law admitted sipping his black coffee. Penguin and Shachi looked a moment at him. Shachi with a smile on his face ready to tease Law about it while Penguin frowned.  
"Wait for a minute, Luffy? As in my flatmate's little brother Luffy?"  
Penguin asked and the quilt was back in Law´s mind. Shachi gasped at that,

"No?"  
he said shocked,  
"You didn´t?! You fucked the little brother?!"  
Shachi burst out laughing, always the blunt one Law thought as he could feel how his face lit up a bit by shame.  
"Did his brothers knew about it?"  
Penguin asked concerned,

"He...Luffy kissed me this morning in front of them when I was leaving for my lecture."  
Law murmured reluctantly and that was the moment when Shachi lost his shit and laughed as hard as he could, drawing all the attention of the other people around them their way.  
"You are so dead, man!"

"He kissed you? Not vice versa?"  
Penguin asked and Law thought a moment before he answered,  
"I leaned down cause he is short but he grabbed my collar first and got on his tiptoes. He wore my hoodie too."  
"Aww, he is so into you."  
Shachi said after he calmed his laughter,  
"So who started it then yesterday?"

Law groaned once more.  
"Honestly, I don´t know. I just know that at some point we were doing what we did but I don´t know who initiated all of it."

"Do you like him?"  
Penguin suddenly asked,  
"Do I like him?"  
Law repeated the question confused,  
"Yeah. I mean you kind of go out of your way for that boy, didn´t you?"  
Penguin questioned.  
"What I mean is, you said you often are texting. Nearly every day or so. I don´t want to be rude but how long do you know us? And you don´t even answer our texts that often."

"I´m sorry."  
Law was quick on apologising as he actually felt sorry for his friends at that moment, he normally doesn´t like to be available at 24/7. He has to do that soon enough when he is a doctor or even a surgeon. But that wasn´t how things go with Luffy Law thought.

"No offends, we are used to it."  
Penguin assured him,  
"Anyway, he was all over you last night. Touching you, hugging you, dragging you around and surprisingly you let him."  
Law pouted a little at that statement.  
"I guess I did."

"You even danced with that boy and made out with him in a public place."  
Shachi grinned,  
"You totally have a crush on that boy!"

Crush? Law thought, sure he liked Luffy-ya or else he wouldn´t have gotten involved with him. And he couldn´t deny what had happened between them last night or how his heartbeat had risen when Luffy placed his lips on his own, wishing him a good day, in front of Luffys brothers.

"My life will never be easy again."  
Law sighs and puts his face into his hands as he realised that maybe yes. That was a crush! And maybe even more than that.  
Penguin and Shachi looked at each other then start chuckling, patting Law on his shoulders.  
"There, there. Your first crush."  
Shachi teased.

After a few more teasings that Law had to get over with, they had to head out for their lab class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was that. I hope you guys liked it.  
> bit of bad news I kinda hurt my wrist ... again and I also have an examen coming up... so maybe the next chapter would come even later than this one. Sorry guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Law XD

10 Minutes had already passed, and Law was still standing in front of his apartment door if he was true with himself he doesn't want to deal with what would await behind that door. The talk with Luffy wouldn´t be that bad, sure to confess his crush would be embarrassing but to deal with Sabo and Ace would be a pain in the ass. He took one last deep breath before he put his key in the lock and opened the door to step inside.

As expected there was an eerie silence filling the apartment,  
Luffy sat sulking on the couch with Ace who looked more than angry, while Sabo sat at the Kitchen counter with his coffee mug in hand. Staring bewildered at it. All eyes fell immediately at Law when the door fell shut behind him. Luffys face lit up as soon as he turned his head towards him and instantly got up from the couch to walk towards him. Ace gave him a death glare and Sabo gave him a stern look.

"Welcome home Torao. How was your day?"  
Luffy asked with a smile on his face while Law glanced warily from the youngest to his two brothers before he answers.  
"It was ok, I guess. How´s it going here, Luffy-ya?"  
"Sabo and Ace being mean! Saying unnecessary stuff and all,"  
Luffy pouted again,

"Unnecessary my ass."  
Ace shouted angrily from the couch,  
"Just because you are too dumb and too naive to understand what situation you´re in doesn´t mean we´re pointing out unnecessary stuff."

"I am not dumb!"  
Luffy shouted back,  
"Hell, you are!"  
Ace retorted while Sabo sighs, and stood up from his chair as well to stop the bickering of his brothers.  
"Ok, you two calm down!"

"He started it."  
Luffy murmured sulkily and crossed his arms over his chest,  
"Don´t be such a baby."  
Ace said,  
"What? You-....."  
Luffy started to argue but before he finished Sabo snapped at them.  
"JUST SHUT UP!"  
Both Ace and Luffy were startled by the volume Sabo used,  
"Both of you, just shut up and calm yourselves down, will you?"  
Sabo sighs putting his hands on his hips.

Then after a moment of silence, he turned towards Law who stood there dumbfounded the whole time.  
"We just want to talk to you."  
"Yeah, I figured that."  
Law said scratching his neck,

"Why don´t you sit down?"  
Ace offered with a devilish grin, patting the space next to him,  
"Thanks, but I rather stand here."  
Law answers while Sabo rolled his eyes over his brother's manners,  
"Okay, let's begin this painful conversation, shall we?"  
"Yeah! We can begin with what do you want from our little brother? What are your intentions towards him?"  
Ace agreed as he asked while shooting Law dirty looks,

"Ace..."  
Sabo murmured annoyed,  
"No! Let's talk about that!"  
Ace argued and got up from the couch to cross his arms over his chest as he stood in front of Law.  
"Let´s talk about the fact that Luffy is seven years younger than you and still a minor!"

Sabo sighs when they want to have a proper conversation over this they had to start somewhere, and just because he was way much calmer then Ace right now didn´t mean he hasn´t an inner conflict over all this.

"Why does my age matter?"  
Luffy huffed pouted as he grabbed Law´s arm who looked at the younger boy surprised as said one pressed himself to Law´s side.  
"You clearly don´t understand why this is important, so just shut up Luffy."  
Ace retorted, but before Luffy could start to argue with his brother again, Sabo interrupted by shaking his head no.  
"Don´t make it more complicated than it has to be Luffy."

Begrudgingly Luffy shut his mouth again, and Law looked back up at Ace who still glared daggers at him.  
"So?"  
"I´m well aware of the age gap we have, and I know that is something I have to discuss with your brother."  
Law answers mundane and shot Luffy a little glance who looked at him with his big innocent eyes.

"And you don´t deny that you have some ulterior motives or do you want to tell me you are so big in love with him?"  
Ace spat at him, and Law started to get angry at his flatmate's behaviour as well,  
"Ulterior motives?!"  
He repeats with a frown,

"Come on Ace that's enough!"  
Sabo interfered, but the other one just dismissed him with a hand gesture.  
"What exactly is your problem?"  
Law snapped, he knew that talking to Sabo and Ace about, what maybe could be between Luffy and him wouldn´t be a piece of cake, but for his flatmate to be a total dick about all this wasn´t what he expected. 

"You are my problem!"  
Ace retorted stubbornly, and Law saw red, he was angry, frustrated, stressed and irritated. This whole talk was stupid. All he wanted was, to speak with Luffy about what had happened between them, and what would be the consequence of it. Law didn´t need to be accused of stuff he hasn´t thought of until now.

"Wow!"  
Law laughed mockingly in Ace´s face,  
"Tell you what, suck it up! I didn´t plan either of this! It´s not like I thought: Yeah let´s fuck my flatmate's little brother, who is seven years younger than me, that would be fun!"  
bad choice of words, Law knew this by looking at how Ace´s face darkens, but now he was furious and didn´t care anymore.  
"I didn´t choose to fall in love with Luffy-ya, it simply happened. Get over it."

Sabo sighs as he facepalmed himself, that wasn´t how he wanted this talk to turn out. Not for Luffy, nor for them as Roommates. 

"You didn´t choose me?"  
Luffy asked confused as he pushed himself away from Law´s side to look up in surprise at the other men while startling Ace and Law out of their argument.

"What?"  
asked Law taken aback at Luffys sudden intervention,  
"You said you didn´t choose me."  
Luffy replied as puzzlement formed on his face and Law quick on his mistake turned towards Luffy who still hold onto his arm.

"No, that's not what I meant."  
Law said quickly,  
"I like you, I do. But it is not like you look around and willingly choose someone to love. It happened by chance. You know what I mean right?"  
he tried to explain but saw the confusion spread in Luffy´s eyes,  
"Way to sound like an asshole."  
Ace snickers next to them and Law shot him a glare while Sabo slapped him across his head.  
"Just shut up for a moment, would you!"

"I choose to love you."  
Luffy said, and Law looked back at the boy.  
"Sure, but there had to be something that made you fall in love with me, wasn´t there?"  
Law asked as he bit his lip, he doubted that he could explain himself to Luffy-ya without sounding like a total Idiot or worst asshole. 

"I looked at you."  
Was Luffy´s simple answer and hit Law off guard for a second with it,  
"You just looked at me?"  
he asked dumbfounded, while Luff y shot him his big toothy smile,  
"Shishishi, Yeah. How else would I fall for you?"  
responded Luffy as if it was the most natural thing to ask.  
"You are a cool guy, and I like your tattoos."  
Luffy continued and locked his eyes with Law´s as he placed his hand on said one's Chest.

"You share your food with me."  
Luffy smiled overly happy, and Law couldn´t stop the smirk that was forming on his lips,  
"And you comfort me after my Nightmares. It doesn't bother you much when and where, even when I call you late at nights you answer your phone and talk to me. You are a good person and I like that very much about you. I would always choose you, Torao."

Silence filled the room for a moment while Law looked at the youngest brother with blank astonishment as he grabbed the hand that still lay on his chest right before he turned to Ace.  
"Why is he like this?"  
he asked bewildered,

"That´s what I´m talking about!"  
Ace shouted back frustrated but was ignored by Law who had immediately turned back to Luffy and squeezed his hand a little,  
"Come with me for a second,"  
he mumbled as he started to drag Luffy towards his room.  
"Oi! You shitty wannabe surgeon the fuck you doing?!"  
Ace exclaimed,

"Just fuck off for a moment!"  
Law shouted back at him as he and Luffy entered his room, but before Ace could run after them, Sabo grabbed his brother's shoulder to hold him back.  
"Let them have a minute,"  
he said sternly, and Ace looked at the blonde for a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If I hear funny business coming from Law´s room I´m going to kill him!"  
Ace spat out as he plopped down on the couch again,  
"That´s fair."  
Sabo agreed while making a grimace at the thought.

****

"What is it Torao?"  
Luffy askes after Law closed his door with a heavy sigh before he gestures for Luffy to sit down on his bed, what said boy prompt did.  
While Law pulled his desk chair next to the bed to sit down as well,  
"We need to talk about yesterday."  
Law explained flustered while Luffy just smiled at him,  
"Shishishi, okay."  
he agreed cheerful.

"Okay."  
Law breathed,  
"First of all, and I didn´t mean to sound rude, but I´m missing some parts from yesterday night,"  
he admitted and cursed himself for blushing lightly, but Luffy just titled his head adorably to the said and looked confused.  
"For example, I do not remember what happened after we got home."  
Law answered,

"Oh,"  
Luffy said before his smile come back to his face,  
"That makes sense. You were pretty out last night."  
he laughs, and Law felt the embarrassment rise in him.  
"So, what exactly happened here?"  
he asked and bit his lower lip uncomfortable, while he observed the other boy, 

"We continued the kissing."  
Luffy answered with a softer smile as Law noticed how Luffy´s eyes light up at his own words.  
"We stumbled into your room while we kissed and I think we lost our clothes while doing so."  
Luffy continued while fidgeting excitedly and Law found himself thinking how cute the other boy was before Luffy looked up at him with determination in his eyes as he stood up from the bed to place himself on Law´s lap.

Stunned and surprised looked Law at Luffy who looped his arms around Law neck still smiling with this determined expression in his eyes and Law swallowed as his hands found Luffy´s waist to hold him in place.  
"You know, your hands were all over me when our bodies were pressed together. I liked that."  
Luffy said, and for the first time, sober, Law noticed the seductive and alluring charm that came from Luffy. And he found himself dangerously lost in the others sinful affectionate dark eyes.

"And then?"  
Law asked dryly after a few seconds,  
"You fell asleep."  
Luffy snickered and was his goofy self within seconds again while Law just stared at him for a moment before he buried his face with a groan in Luffy´s chest.  
"Kill me!"  
He muttered in utter embarrassment, before a smirk formed on his lips,  
"But it´s good we haven´t fucked while being drunk yesterday."

"Is it?"  
Luffy asked in his cute naive manner,  
"Yeah, it is!"  
Law murmured as he let one of his hands slowly run up Luffy´s back to cup his neck, who seemed to read Law´s intention and leaned down the last bit to press their lips together for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for the third chapter to be posted... I kinda was out of the ship for a bit...  
> but I´m back on One Piece and I´m back on Lawlu as well !! The chapter also was a bit rushed ... sorry for that too
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> and I orientated myself on the headcanon that Ace would be the aggressive protective brother while Sabo would be the one to try to smoothen the situation.


End file.
